fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Midorimizu Eri
Dark Brown|ecolor = Olive|home = Miraikyoku Town|relative = Midorimizu Hanae (twin sister)|enter Pretty Cure = Pretty Cure|cure = Cure Oceano|curehair = Bright Mint|cureeye = Harlequin Green|tcolor = Green|power = Water Blessings|season = Tune Style Pretty Cure|appearance = TSPC01 (as Eri) TSPC02 (as Cure Oceano)|seiyuu = Saito Chiwa}} '|緑水恵梨}} is one of the main characters of ''Tune Style Pretty Cure''. Cold and distant, Eri is Hinata’s blunt best friend. Due to Eri’s cold nature, many students and even teachers are afraid of her as she can be a pretty violent person too. This leaves her rather lonely and making Hinata the only one she can turn too as the cold exterior she has is only there to hide an emotional and overdramatic girl. She has also been known to crossdress for both full unknown reasons and due to her slightly masculine appearance. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Oceano, the tune of blessings whose theme colour is green. She controls the power of water. History Appearance Personality Cold and distant, Eri is Hinata’s blunt best friend. Due to Eri’s cold nature, many students and even teachers are afraid of her as she can be a pretty violent person too. This leaves her rather lonely and making Hinata the only one she can turn too as the cold exterior she has is only there to hide an emotional and overdramatic girl. She has also been known to crossdress for both full unknown reasons and due to her slightly masculine appearance. Relationships Family * Midorimizu Hanae Friends * [[Utahara Hinata|'Utahara Hinata']] * [[Kitsugawa Keiko|'Kitsugawa Keiko']] * [[Hoshizawa Maki|'Hoshizawa Maki']] Cure Oceano is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Eri who controls the power of water while representing blessings. Her theme colour is green. To transform, Eri needs her Tune Bracelet with the addition of having to shout "Pretty Cure, Tune Harmonisation!". Her main attack is Oceano Aria. Transformation Attacks * - Cure Oceano's main attack. It is first performed in episode 02. Etymology means "green waters" with meaning "green" while means "water". This is an obvious reference to Oceano's power over water and her theme colour of green. means "pear blessing" or "pear of blessings"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eri_(given_name) which can be both a reference to Oceano representing blessings and her theme colour of green as pears are often seen as green fruits. Therefore, her name means "the green waters of a pear blessing". Cure Oceano is Spanish for "ocean".http://www.spanishdict.com/translate/oceano Songs Eri's voice actress, Saito Chiwa, has participated in several image songs for the character she plays; including duets with Kayano Ai (the voice actress of Utahara Hinata), Date Arisa (the voice actress of Kitsugawa Keiko) and Kobayashi Aika (the voice actress of Hoshizawa Maki). Solo * [[Blessing of The Green Oceans|'Blessing of The Green Oceans']] Duet/Group * Meilleur Ami☆Twinkle Heart (with Utahara Hinata) Trivia * She shares her voice actress with ''Akemi Homura'' from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Gallery References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Water using Cures Category:Tune Style Pretty Cure Category:Tune Style Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters